


summer solstice

by Profundus



Series: solstice [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Breeding, Festivals, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Just Inarizaki and Seijoh as kitsunes for my self-indulgence, Kitsune, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Smut, Summer Solstice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:46:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28752381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profundus/pseuds/Profundus
Summary: The kitsune mating season begins with the summer solstice festival. All those years, Suna has always found the whole fuss ridiculous - but then again, Osamu hasn't acted so strange ever before either.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kita Shinsuke/Ojiro Aran, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou
Series: solstice [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142240
Comments: 14
Kudos: 179





	summer solstice

"He's looking at you again."

The bloodied tip of the knife dug deep into the dead body splayed out before them.

"If you would finally have the courtesy to move your ass and help me here, I would have time to respond with a middle finger," Suna grunted and wiped his forehead, leaving a smear of crimson across it that stood out brightly against his skin.

His hands and arms up to his elbows were covered in gore while Kunimi sat beside him, flicked his dark tail lazily in the afternoon sun, and indulged in his favorite pastime: stalking literally every single person who prowled the area around the dens. Which only left Suna to cut up the deer that had been hunted for the festivities tomorrow.

"You're right, you're right," his friend finally muttered with a dramatic sigh before he stood from his sunny little spot on a log beside Suna and knelt down in the soil that was darkened with blood by now. "I'm nervous. Aren't you? I'm sure a few of the guys have it out for you this year too."

The unpleasant sound of metal gliding across leather finally brought out his knife from its sheath and Kunimi busied himself with helping to skin the deer. The vixens would probably start to prepare the feast today already, so nobody had to work tomorrow. They needed to hurry up and bring the rest of the meat over to the fireplace. Even so, Suna granted himself a quick reprieve and sat back against the log Kunimi had been lounging on.

Above them, night was bleeding into the summer sky with purple clouds. Soon, it'd be dark, yet not many of the pack would sleep. It was an ancient rite that tonight, the other members of the pack in their bloom were to fast and keep watch over the pack while the vixens slept.

"See? He's looking _again,"_ Kunimi hissed and warily glanced at the man across the clearing.

Instead of trying to do it at least somewhat inconspicuously, Suna sat up straight and met the indeed quite eerie stare head-on with a twitch of his ears. Even from this distance, though, he could sense the intensity of those dark eyes and a cold thrill ran down his spine in an awfully familiar way. He remembered feeling it while drinking down by the river this morning, and while he'd helped Kita with his new necklace, and while he'd played with the kits.

As if to fuel this unsettling moment even further, Kunimi looked up at him for a second before he bent his head over the slowly stiffening body of the deer again, and the white tip of his tail curled a bit. "I think he's been following you around for a while now, but he never comes any closer than this. Have you talked to him yet?"

Suna shook his head and slowly turned back to finish the task at hand.

"No. He didn't even say Hi when he got back, and now he's always busy. When he's not working on something around the dens, he always disappears into the forest to hunt. I don't see why I should go running after him," he mumbled through his teeth while his knife strained against a thick sinew. "He always stalks me, anyway, but only from afar."

An elbow nudged his side a little and Kunimi gently licked into the sensitive shell of his ear, unsurprisingly excited at that turn of events. Always one for gossip, wasn't he. "Ehh, a secret admirer, then. Suna, you should feel honored. I mean, 's not like he's bad-looking, and he's one of our best hunters, even."

"Go to hell, Kunimi."

The sinew snapped and Suna cut it from the flesh with a smooth motion before putting the last piece of cleaned meat down into the bag, tied the leather bands, and wrapped them around his hand. "If I wanted someone to follow me around like a dog chasing a bitch in heat, I'd ask for it. Besides, Kita's still here too. As long as he doesn't agree, nobody touches me. Them's the rules."

Kunimi cleaned his knife on the surrounding tufts of grass and clambered to his feet as he followed his friend, always right after the swaying black tail to not fall behind. "Probably true, nobody would dare to go up against Kita. Just yesterday, I heard Atsumu talk about a wolf fur Kita keeps in his den. Must have been a pretty big beast, judging from how impressed the dunderhead was."

That blew up more than he thought it would. Suna spun around, hissing in furious disbelief.

"What business does _he_ have in Kita's den?! When the hell did Kita start to bring him over? Traitor, bastard!"

That den was _his_ realm, _his_ safe haven! Just because he had spent some nights with the kits now to make them feel less alone as their parents entered their cycle, Kita went and let Atsumu come over to keep him company? What kind of treason was that? He could never sleep there again, knowing what the two of them had probably – no, _certainly_ — done in his and Kita's nest. Not to mention it was entirely forbidden to take a mate without the pack's blessing on the night of solstice.

Oh, Atsumu was in for a fucking ride once Suna got hold of him.

"I swear, I will skin him alive and use him as a blanket! Fucking bastard!"

Still growling under his breath, he marched towards the fireplace while Kunimi called something after him that Suna only heeded with a raised middle finger. He set the meat down near the crackling fire for the others to cook.

"Trouble in paradise?" Makki asked calmly, not even looking up from his work. Mattsun, with his head supported by the vixen's shoulder, only hummed to acknowledge Suna's presence.

"It's just Atsumu," Suna responded in a dry tone and slumped down near the couple. There was something so soothing about the presence of people _not_ going crazy over the upcoming festivities because they were already satisfied with their love life as it was.

It took a while for either of them to speak again, but then Mattsun lazily directed his gaze towards the young vixen. "Hmm… Atsumu does tend to get wound up around this time. Why don't you cut him some slack? It's only gonna bother you even more at this rate if you try to argue with him about whatever upset you just now. Oikawa was no different the years before Iwaizumi finally worked up the guts to mate with him. They get terribly annoying when they're entering season."

Suna scoffed, but he did try to put his anger from before aside. Mattsun was right, there was no sense in stinking up his nest now because Atsumu had rubbed him up the wrong way once again. He stayed with the older couple until the warm evening sun had left him rather drowsy before he returned to his own den at the edge of the clearing. Hidden behind thorny shrubs and safeguarded by the scent of raspberries and wild mint, it was already waiting for him. Just as Suna's hand brushed the thick grey and black fur that was meant to keep the cold out to move it aside, he halted in his movements.

Something was dangling from a leather string there, standing out against the dark cover. Suna cautiously reached for it and touched the ornament. It had been woven from the pelt of a lynx, with a giant fang of the same animal artfully tied to it, but neither of that was what had caught his eye the most.

It was the gemstone that had been braided into the charm. A gemstone as clear as water, polished and shimmering in all hues of green like the river ice in spring. Suna was fascinated, absolutely captivated by the precious stone. Some of the mated vixens had gotten similar tokens from their mates as courting gifts, but he'd never seen such a precious one. As he ran his fingertip along the curve of the fang, he first noticed how big it was. Whoever had hunted this lynx had probably risked their life doing it.

Instinctively, he began to purr deep in his throat. A present from such a strong hunter was priceless, and now it was all his. Usually, Suna wasn't the one to engage in all those mating rituals, but now he brought the charm up to his lips. It felt warm, like it had been exposed to the sun for some time now.

"Thank you," breathed to nobody in particular and slipped into his den.

The fang was a sign of protection, so somebody would keep watch over him and his nest from now on. For a brief moment, while he clasped a small hunting knife to his belt, Suna wondered who could've gifted him such a beautiful token. The image of someone staring at him from across the clearing came back to mind, but he brushed it aside for now. There were countless people in their pack about to go into season, and without bragging, Suna considered himself one of the most sought-after vixens.

Kita's guard over his adopted kit had made it all the more alluring for some of the younger men to try their luck with him during the years that had preceded, but Suna had never felt the need to be with someone. Now, sometimes at night when he wasn't sleeping in his and Kita's shared den, he found himself reaching out one hand for a reassuring warmth beside him in his sleep that turned out to be an empty space in the nest upon waking.

Sighing, Suna knelt by the side of his nest. He stared at the furs. There were plenty of covers, and as he thought about it, he could really use some of them to make extra space. Maybe he should start preparing for tomorrow too, after all. Let Atsumu's hyped-up mood take over onto him, braid his hair prettily and choose his finest clothes to wear to the festivities. Then again, Kita would probably put every remotely interested man to the acid test before allowing them near Suna.

As if he weren't of age already. Not that it mattered much, nobody cared about the age of the vixen, as long as their mate had reached the first day of their fifteenth summer.

Suna slowly emerged from his den again – not without a proud glance back at his new ornament – and began to direct his steps towards the edge of the forest and moved down the steep riverbank where he knelt to drink. He submerged his hands in the ice cold, swiftly flowing water and brought them back up to his lips. Clear droplets followed the sharp line of his chin and dripped onto the pebbles below as he allowed himself to close his eyes for a brief moment and relished the refreshing sensation of cold water on his tongue.

Once his thirst was stilled, he brushed his wet hands over his ears. Aggravatingly enough, there were still spots of sticky fur and his growl not only intensified, but it grew distressed as well. Tomorrow, he had to look his absolute best, mating or not.

Suddenly, a quiet rustle cut through the sound of flowing water for a second and Suna hesitated not a single second to tear his knife from its protective cover, still down on his knee, but now alert. Both his ears and his tails were tense enough to tremble faintly. Without cease, his gaze darted left and right. It wouldn't be the first time that a too arrogant or too stupid member of the pack on the other side of the river crossed the natural border to try and get one of the vixens alone.

"Ya don't have to worry," an even voice spoke from behind him.

Suna straightened up at once and, all the while keeping his eyes on the man, hesitantly sheathed his knife again. Osamu was perched on a boulder nearby, one leg casually dangling over the edge. Behind him, his silver tail slowly swung from side to side. Had he been sitting there for long and Suna just hadn't noticed?

"So you would rather I take every unexpected noise to come from one of our pack and get slaughtered or kidnapped by the bastards across the river, then?" he asked sarcastically, wounded in his pride that Osamu mistook him for so foolish. "I'm not a kit anymore, you know."

For a long moment, those dark, seemingly bottomless eyes stayed glued to his face, then they began to caress his body up and down with a frightening intensity until Suna was writhing on the spot. "No, you aren't," Osamu agreed quietly, slid from his spot on the giant rock and walked off with his ears suddenly pressed flat into his equally silver hair. His steps were just the ones of a fox in his prime: silent, strong, and precise. Suna couldn't do anything but stand completely still as Osamu slowly distanced himself and slipped into a narrow opening between two trees.

What was up with everyone always getting so damn _weird_ as the solstice grew closer? Although Suna could feel the beginning of his cycle too, there was no way he'd lose his mind like the others. It was ridiculous to submit to the feral urges their ancestors had shoved onto them because of a stupid ritual. Shaking his head, Suna wiped his mouth and, without thinking much about it, followed the path Osamu had taken just moments ago. For a while, he traced the smell of lemon balm and something rough, smoke-like through the trees until he noticed what he was doing, how utterly pathetic he was acting all of a sudden.

Running after someone because of their smell – could he get any more childish?

He groaned and crouched down, digging his fingertips into the damp, cool moss to calm down. Fuck, he had to get himself under control or he'd make a fool of himself tomorrow.

* * *

Kita, purring as always, gently draped a warm elk fur over Suna's shoulders while he ate. "Will you be alright in your den tonight?" he asked, unnecessarily smoothing out the strands of dark hair Suna had taken the time to braid before dinner. "You're always welcome to stay in mine. I'd actually rather have you there to make sure nobody can disturb your sleep."

Rolling his eyes, the young vixen dug his teeth deeper into his share of grilled meat. "You have to keep guard anyway. That means it won't matter where I spend the night, no? Besides, I decline politely. I know of your habit of letting Atsumu sleep over now, and I would prefer not to get involved."

It was almost ridiculous to say something like that, and much to Suna's dismay, Kita actually chuckled at that. To get him to go to such lengths, something about what Suna had just said must've been very funny.

"Atsumu slept over because he was a bit nervous. He came to me and Aran because Osamu hasn't come back very often at night lately and he hates to be alone, you see," Kita explained softly. "We allowed him to sleep with us like you've slept with us for years now."

Muttering something inaudible that went in tandem with a raging blush, Suna stood up and stretched, closing his eyes halfway but focusing them intently on someone across from him, on the other side of the fire. Seemed like tonight, Atsumu would have his brother to keep him company. Although Osamu only had eyes for someone else right now.

Really, as much as Suna hated to admit it: Kunimi was right. The incessant staring the silver fox had going on was slowly becoming unsettling. Their encounter by the riverbank popped back into his head, but he brushed it off again. Rut did strange things to some people. Maybe Osamu had just been following him in case he was too far into his heat to hold on until tomorrow night.

Yeah, sure.

Suna let out a sharp huff of amusement. He wasn't like Kyotani, who sometimes got so out of hand during his heats that they had trouble keeping him in his den.

"I'll go to sleep now," he announced to Kita and Aran, who had taken Suna's spot next to his mate immediately and just nodded absent-mindedly while Kita tangled his fingers into the black locks of his hair.

With that being said, Suna wandered off to his den and, after a delighted purr at the ornament by the entrance, slipped into the comforting darkness. His nest was still as warm as he'd left it, saturated with his scent, and Suna buried himself deep under layers and layers of fur, clutching the one Kita had presented him with earlier this year closely to his chest and nose. The familiar smell chased away all kinds of agitation, like always. While he laid there, waiting for sleep to drown out his thoughts and lull him in, he listened to the low voices talking, the crackling of the fire outside, and the cries of nocturnal animals in the forest.

The vixens would return to their dens now to rest and gather their strength for tomorrow while the others stayed vigilant around the fire. They'd keep it burning for two days and nights now, and starting at dawn, they would also kindle it with incense. A sweet, warm exhaustion had blanketed Suna now. Only faintly he could hear Kita's voice, but just the knowledge that his adoptive sire was awake and watching over him calmed his still fluttering nerves.

The fur by the entrance rustled.

Immediately, Suna sat up bolt upright in his nest. Before he could scream or call out for someone, the shadow he'd thought he'd seen was gone again already, melting back into the darkness of the night. Suna cautiously left his pile of furs and stepped towards the opening, only to feel his hands brushing against something soft. It felt like one of the little leather bags most of the pack carried with them for small rations of food.

He tugged at the band holding the top together and it came undone easily. A delicious, fruity smell soaked into his lungs and he sniffed, surprised.

Wild strawberries.

Someone had left a bag of wild strawberries by the entrance of his den. And judging from their scent, it hadn't been long since they'd been picked. Who could've taken the effort upon them to go fetch him some berries this late at night? Or, more precisely: who knew that he loved wild strawberries more than anything?

Suna's heart started beating calmer as he settled back into the nest with his newly obtained treats and ate until sleep grasped at him with warm hands.

* * *

At the crack of dawn, the pack slowly came to life. First, some of the vixens left their dens to prepare breakfast and nurse the kits, then appeared the younger members and children. Most of the foxes were quiet, but there was a fire flickering in their eyes now. The scent of burning incense was layered heavily across the entire clearing. Suna felt dizzy just sticking his head out of his den.

Still, he padded over to the fireplace and collapsed into Kita's lap. The man smiled, but it looked strained and a little forced. "Good morning, Rintarou. Have you slept well?" he muttered, petting his kit's hair.

Instead of answering, Suna shot back a question of his own. "Did you leave the strawberries in my den last night?"

"Strawberries?" Kita asked with furrowed brows. "I know you like them, but by all means, I've had different things on my mind lately than to go pick strawberries for you."

 _Different things as in fucking your mate, probably,_ Suna thought to himself, but he quickly swallowed the comment down and lifted his head out of Kita's lap again. "I know. I'll go for a walk now and come back later. If you're not… _busy."_ His expression turned bitter. Fuck's sake, this year was once again going to be a disaster, wasn't it. Before he could get up, though, Kita held his wrist and gave him a bemused look.

"Rintarou, please stay close to the dens. It won't do any good if you wander off too far now. Your heat might start any moment and it would be better if you were close by so we can protect you. I'm sure there are some solitary foxes out in search for a mate today."

Suna shook the concern off easily. "I'm not all that far into my cycle yet, I can feel it. Promise I'll be back before I even start to give off any scent at all."

Without listening to anything else, not the worried tone of Kita's voice nor the faint mutter of _"You're already reeking of heat",_ he took off into the forest surrounding their dens with his head in the clouds and his thoughts fogging up gradually.

Nearby, Hajime and Tooru were playing in a more secluded spot between the dens and Suna quietly wandered past them, not wanting to interfere. It had always been obvious that those two would be a couple one day, and only two years ago, Tooru had given birth to their first litter. Suna's nose and ears twitched slightly at the lingering fragrance of heat that only let up once he was deeper in the woods where everything smelled like pine needles and damp earth, but there hadn't been any pain or impatience in Tooru's scent. He knew that once he wanted to mate, he would have someone right by his side to relieve his desire.

Maybe they'd have kits a second time this year.

Last night, Suna had slept soundly, but now, the desire to return to his nest with the soothing knowledge of a mate of his own waiting there, was almost overwhelming. The only thing keeping him from that was the awareness that it would be empty and desolate. He knew it was his heat talking, the low simmer in his abdomen ready to turn into a raging inferno at the slightest gust of air that whispered into his mind about a strong body crowding him into a nest of furs, a thick cock splitting him open and hot seed pouring into his womb, about fluttering kicks like the touch of a butterfly and kind, encouraging words in the throes of labor, of little voices calling him Mama. Suddenly, the absence of someone he could call mate was frustrating enough for Suna to lash his tail violently, restlessly.

_Damn cycle, damn heat, damn desire to mate—_

The branches gave way to the riverbank, but in his daze, Suna wasn't even aware of it until his foot met thin air. With a stifled, pained noise, he rolled down the slope, instinctively curling up as the fall ended and he laid face down upon the rough gravel. All air had forcefully been choked from his lungs and he just lay there very still.

If he opened his eyes now, he'd throw up for sure.

Hot, labored pants dissolved against the ground and his chest heaved, but otherwise, Suna didn't move a single muscle in his entire body. He was aching all over, but not just from the fall. His heart had jumpstarted, pounding into the emptiness of his ribcage and with every pulse of blood, a new wave of heat seemed to flood him, dissolving into a heady scent that invited any unmated fox in.

Fighting against his own body, Suna tried to sit up, but before he could, he froze in shock or instinct or something he couldn't control, because somewhere behind him, a presence appeared between the trees. A dark, unfamiliar presence, smelling nothing like pack or family or anything known to him.

"Hmm? Little vixen got lost in the forest? You shouldn't be so far from home today," a voice muttered and a hand grabbed him by the scruff of his neck before Suna could so much as pull his knife from its sheath. With force, he was shoved to the ground, and someone weighed him down roughly. Still shaken by his fall, Suna began to regain his wits, and now he was starting to struggle for real. Above him, his captor only chuckled. "Feisty, hm? Love that. Show me your teeth, little vixen."

A hand reached around his head, tore at his hair and yanked at it until Suna's throat was exposed. A single bite and he'd be done for, he realized in horror. The man above him carefully pushed his thumb against his lips, prying them apart and rubbing his fangs. Suna wanted to bite down, to close his jaw and hope the pain would be enough to at least make the stranger's grip loosen, but he had no control whatsoever over any of his muscles as the grip on his neck tightened.

"Pretty. You got pretty eyes. Let's see if we can fuck some kits with the same eyes into you, hm?"

It was just that what allowed Suna to shake off the paralysis.

"No! Kita! Aran!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, so desperate for anyone to come and save him. He clawed at the tufts of grass around him and dug his fingers deep into the earth to try to get away from the man above him. "Kita! Help me, please! Help!"

And like an answer to his prayers, arrows began to whir down on the assailant, pierced his flesh, and made him howl in agony. Osamu came bursting out of the forest like a god of war and blood, roaring with feral rage as he leapt forward at the stranger with his knife glinting and his fangs bared.

They fought viciously, and Suna nearly threw up at the sight, but he couldn't get up. He didn't want to, either, still shell-shocked over what had just happened. It wasn't his duty to defend, he thought deliriously, shaken. He couldn't protect himself. The sound of flesh being roughly torn to shreds by blades and teeth made him curl up even more to spare himself the gruesome scene. Finally, someone grunted in perverted contentment and then, Osamu slowly sank to his knees by Suna's side. The stench of sweet blood lingered on him.

"Hey, 's okay. Ya can get up. I took care of it."

He gently brushed Suna's glossy hair back where his scalp ached and the braids had come undone, when suddenly, he found the vixen in his lap, panting, but not from fear. Sweet slick was dripping onto his trousers, and Osamu groaned deep in his throat.

"Oh fuck, not here, Rin, please, not here, not now—"

Try as he might, Suna's heat was hitting right here, right now, and Osamu didn't resist the kisses, the tongue pushing past his lips and into his mouth. It was so rare to see Suna touching anyone out of his own volition and this exact moment was a treat to savor, and Osamu was determined to enjoy and stash it away as pleasant memory.

 _Not here, not now,_ Suna's mind agreed helplessly, but his body didn't. It was so right, so instinctual: two foxes fought, and the winner was to mate with the vixen, sire their kits. Immediately, before anyone else got to them. Suna whimpered softly as he tried to roll his hips and pressed down against the hardness between Osamu's legs. His entire body was throbbing with want.

"Samu!" he gasped desperately, clinging to his childhood friend.

All those weeks before the solstice, Osamu had been avoiding him, stalking him from the shadows, watching over him only from afar like suddenly, he was afraid to even come near Suna.

"Ya should've stayed back at the village!" the silver fox snarled and then, Suna felt his clothes being torn from his body. "Kita 's gonna kill me for this. This shouldn't be happenin', Rin, ya should be back in your nest."

But he wasn't and this was already happening and Suna faltered at the sudden pressure of Osamu's fingers in his hole, stretching him open and thrusting into him as far as they could reach. In response, Suna's black tail twitched up and to the side submissively as he whined. "S-Samu! Not… not your… nghhh… not your fingers!"

It felt good, to be stuffed so full, but it wasn't what he wanted, it was far from that. He felt hot, far too hot, and his teeth were digging harder into Osamu's shoulder by the second to suppress his frustrated outcries.

"Gotcha," Osamu muttered and hoisted him up a bit in his lap. "Lift yer hips, just a second, Rin. Shh, I'm here."

Suna was crying the second they separated only the slightest bit, but even so, Osamu held him in place mercilessly as he peeled down his own trousers. The vixen was trembling in his lap, ears and tail a mess of ruffled fur that Osamu longed to groom back into their usual sleek shape, but right now, it wouldn't do any good to stall this any further. His cock was already straining, had been ever since he'd caught a whiff of Suna's scent this morning on his usual stroll through the forest. God, if he hadn't followed him down here, if he hadn't found him in time—

"Mine. All mine," Osamu growled darkly, teasing the head of his cock against Suna's dripping wet hole. "I'll protect ya, Rin. From now on, I won't take my eyes off of ya ever again. My mate. My vixen."

Suna was barely listening to the words muttered into his ear when the silver fox finally pushed into him, stretching him far past comfortable, but his tail jerked violently to give Osamu better access anyway. It was quick and triumphant, and Suna keened with breathless pleasure when Osamu crowded him down against the ground and thrust into him roughly, grunting and keeping him down with his entire weight and a sharp bite to his neck. Not like Suna hadn't been begging for him for minutes now, words strung together by a last thread of sanity that was only his desire, his undeniable _want_ to finally be bred by nobody else, just Osamu.

"Samu, please, Samu, only y-you. Only you, please, Samu, want your kits, please, let me have your kits," he pleaded with tears pooling into his eyes. "Why were you… why were you avoiding me, Samu? What did I do? Why did you leave me alone? Did I… d-did I make you angry, Samu?"

He wanted an explanation, wanted a reassurance that it hadn't been his fault that Osamu hadn't talked to him ever since he'd returned in the dead of night from that one hunting trip to the south a few weeks ago. "No, ya didn't! What would make ya think that?" Osamu protested, barely able to bring his breath back. "I… I never left you alone, I was always watchin' over ya, I never let ya out of my sight! I always knew where ya were and I would've protected ya if somethin' happened!"

The wet, hot tightness enclosing him had his thoughts reeling, slipping through his fingers like water whenever he tried to get hold of them. Suna was driving him insane. Had always been, if he thought about it, all pretty bright eyes and black, glossy fur and a tongue as sharp as his glare and the most enticing scent of wild mint, cold like glacier ice.

"But you never came to talk to me!" the vixen hissed back at him now, ears folded back and shaking with anger and pleasure alike. "You didn't even greet me when you returned, and I didn't even know why!"

This time, Osamu couldn't help but smirk. "And that's why you've been ignorin' me? 'M sorry, Rin, I didn't wanna make you feel bad. I was just waitin' for tonight because... well, I was actually goin' to ask ya if you… if ya would be my mate."

A slender hand grasped his hair tightly and jerked him down into a hot kiss. "Fucking idiot, you don't need to ask that!" Suna panted softly against Osamu's parted lips. "I've been yours from the start. I've never belonged to anyone else." His head was spinning from their kisses, his vision blurring and whitening out with colorful bursts of heat exploding behind his eyelids as Osamu's cock pulsed inside of him. Suna felt his tail twitching, the restless movements of it hurting at the base. As if he'd sensed his mate's discomfort, Osamu gently grasped it, rubbing his fingers against the thick, luscious fur to soothe the ache.

"Such a good vixen. So sweet and submissive only for me," he purred mockingly, and Suna damn near snapped at the hand that cupped his face now.

"Only be— because of the heat!" he snarled, mortified. To be called sweet and submissive by this arrogant little fucker—

"I know. I wouldn't stand a chance to get ya this compliant any other time of the year. Except maybe when you'll give birth to my kits." His thrusts got rougher and suddenly, there was only static buzzing in Suna's ears while Osamu pressed him down and filled him up with his hot seed, grunting as he did. The vixen rolled over, breathless, shaking, drunk on satisfaction of finally having his womb filled, an unfamiliar but more than welcome heat pooling into his deepest core.

For a brief, dizzy moment, Osamu stayed inside him, but he pulled out with a soft exhale soon enough as he curled his arms around Suna and held him against his chest to weave his fingers into the young vixen's hair. "Rin, we have to go back. We can't stay here. The others don't know where we are."

Even better. Suna felt fingertips tracing the curve of his spine and he arched his back into the touch with a shudder. He wouldn't mind _if_ the others knew. For all he cared, Osamu could breed him right in the middle of the pack grounds and he'd beg for him to do it harder.

"Breed me again, Samu. Want to be pregnant with your kits," Suna muttered under his breath. His hand had dropped down between his legs, touching slick and hot come that was slowly trickling down his thighs. "Please, one more time."

Osamu groaned, but he obliged. He fucked him not one but two more times until Suna felt like he couldn't take much more. There was an unpleasant sense of loss at every drop of Osamu's come that dripped to the damp forest ground beneath him, and Suna grumbled quietly. He wanted to keep all of it inside. Wanted to be finally pregnant with Osamu's kits. Just as the silver fox came inside him for the third time, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Osamu's neck. The deep breath that dissolved against his skin was warm and somehow prickling. "I think yer heat is calming down. I'll take ya back to the dens, okay? I'll watch over ya there," Osamu muttered through the static in Suna's ears.

Mumbling quietly, the young vixen pressed his face into the strong, bare shoulder his head was resting against to suck in the reassuring scent of lemon balm as soon as he'd been lifted up.

"Someone's doing that already."

Even though he was still dazed, he smiled at the memory of the lynx fang woven into his token. From above him came a soft hum. Dry pinecones and earth crunched slightly under Osamu's boots as he carried Suna back towards the pack ground. "Yea, I know. Someone who's very much in love with ya, Rin. Someone who's been watchin' ya grow older and prettier with every passing solstice. They're head over heels for ya."

The scent of burning incense was back. Suna sniffled slightly. Now that he was partially sated, it was almost a sharp, disgusting stench, yet it didn't fail its mark and he felt his tail twitch, moving out of the way to grant Osamu access to mate him again, but the man just shushed him as they made their way past the dens of the others and towards his own.

"A pretty token, dontcha think so too? I tracked that lynx for a week. Sly bastard, always knew jus' how to avoid me. Shot him right in the eye at last."

Carefully, Suna was set to the ground in front of the den, even though he mewled in protest at the abrupt absence of warmth against his skin. The pungent smell of the incense was still hanging in the air, and it made his head feel lighter with every passing second as he leaned against the entrance to his den, trying not to breathe too much of it.

"Come on, go inside," Osamu urged and his hand came forward to nudge Suna lightly. "Before anyone sees ya like this and decides to come onto you. I'll keep watch out here, alright?"

Just while Suna brushed the fur aside and took a step into his domain, Osamu settled on the ground before the entrance with crossed legs and an unsheathed knife draped across his lap. His silver braid, interwoven with crow feathers, hung loosely over his shoulder, in sharp contrast to the shaven sides of his head.

"Why are you not coming?" Suna whined softly, hiding his face in the fur. If Osamu had thought he'd process anything he had just said, he was a lost cause. Suna wanted him to keep watch, yes, protect their nest, but he also wanted him inside. Why couldn't both be possible at once? Osamu could protect him in the nest too. Suna wanted him there, wanted to curl up to him and breathe that soft scent of lemon balm and smoke instead of this disgusting incense that did nothing but re-light fires that Osamu had doused just moments ago.

"Rin, yer nest is in there. Nobody should see it except for yer parents and mate. I'm neither, or at least not yet," Osamu clarified, never turning around to face the vixen. "I'm stayin' here to protect ya. Go and rest up. Today is goin' to be exhausting once the incense gets to ya again."

There was a patronizing tone in his voice, one Suna would disobey out of pure defiance if everything were like usual, but now, to his own surprise, he slipped into his den and carefully crawled into his nest, mindful not to dislodge a single fur or cover too much. But what had been such perfection before suddenly seemed off. With tears welling up in his eyes, Suna began to tear the walls of his nest down, tossed the furs aside into a misshapen heap, and began to build the entire nest anew, all the while furiously rubbing his face. Neither he nor Osamu would have enough space here, and if they'd have kits, the nest would be way too small for them.

That simple thought made him sob helplessly. How bad of a vixen could he even be, messing up like this before their kits were even here? For sure Osamu would leave now, would laugh at him and shake his head and say that he didn't want such a stupid mate and then he would never come back, and he would take his gift with him and he for sure wouldn't allow Suna to have his kits—

He pressed up against the wall with a panicked yelp and curled in on himself.

"Rin, is everything alright?"

Osamu stood in the entrance, knife in his hand, obviously distraught by the disorder in the den, and then his eyes blackened with rage and hatred all at once. "Who did this? Was someone here? Was anyone in yer nest?"

"No," Suna cried weakly and buried his face in both hands. "No, no, it's just me. I'm so… so useless, I'm—"

He found himself pushed up against the pile of furs and given the only comfort Osamu could provide. Acutely aware of the tears on his face, the silver fox bred him one more time, coming so deep inside him that Suna's tears turned to sighs and shudders of relief.

"Remember how I found ya in the woods when we were still kits?" Osamu muttered at last while he sank his fingers deep into the bushy fur on the vixen's tail. "Ya were so little I was afraid to break ya if we ever played together. And when we got lost on our way back here, it was _you_ who defended us from that lynx. Kita had barely adopted ya when the kits already came flocking around ya and without even a hitch, ya started to take care of them all by yerself. We always played together at night, and even during _that,_ ya were pickin' wild strawberries for me. Useless much?"

Blushing, Suna turned his head and pressed his cheek into one of the furs. "Y-Yes, but… I'm supposed to build a nest that's good enough for our family, I—"

"Yer in heat, Rin. All ya have to do is wait for it to calm down and then I'm sure the nest you'll make for us will be the most beautiful here. Just like you are."

As the sun sank and the fire outside burned higher into the starry sky, everyone gathered by its side for the solstice festivities.

Everyone but two of the foxes, who were curled around each other in a makeshift nest in Suna's den, covered only by the warm, speckled fur of a giant lynx. Osamu's dark eyes were open in the darkness as he watched his vixen sleep off the exhaustion from their mating. Even while fast asleep, Suna was reaching for him, finding a comforting warmth just beside him as Osamu moved closer to him and gently placed one hand on the vixen's hips. In just a few weeks, they'd start to round.

"Don't make me wait long for our kits," he muttered into a twitching, silky black ear and gently nipped the tip of it, content with the instinctive knowledge that Suna's womb had long since taken to his seed.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't even ask me why I wrote this lmaooo I came up with the idea yesterday and wrote like 5k at midnight, went to sleep, woke up and finished it and while typing just now I realized I'm procrastinating the other four WIPs I have going on :) Definitely sounds like me. Eh. Anyway. Have OsaSuna kitsune stuff. Love you guyssssss :)))


End file.
